


into you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Canon, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobio sees Atsumu after the Jackals fan meeting and realizes some things.Or Atsumu is dressed as a woman and Tobio is into it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 45





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say Atsumu also crossdressed at the msby blackjackals fan meet.

The air is knocked out of his lungs when Atsumu climbs into the passenger seat of his car. He watches Atsumu throws his duffel bag at the back seat and settles himself, seatbelt clicking—locking him safe. Tobio can’t stop watching him. Atsumu is wearing a dress under his winter jacket and not only that his lips is painted in red. Vivid despite the lack of proper lightning in a convention center’s parking lot.

Atsumu catches him staring openly at him and smirks, “Like what you are seeing Tobio-kun?”

Tobio gulps, averting his gaze somewhere which is a wrong move because his eyes landed on Atsumu’s legs. He is also wearing a black stockings.

“What happened to you?” He asks instead, turning on the engine of his car.

“Bo-kun’s turn on the mascot. And I have no time to change after the fan meet.” He explains, carding a hand through his matted hair.Tobio nods and stares at him one more time before he reverses out of the parking space.

Tobio is distracted at the way Atsumu drums his fingers on his thigh while scrolling through his phone, picking a song to play on the car’s stereo. His heart is beating in a different way too. It amazed him, he never thought his heart could beat any louder when he is with Atsumu and then here he is dressed as woman. Atsumu never fails to surprise him.

“I can almost here your thoughts you know. What are you thinking, babe?” Atsumu shifts in his seat and pockets his phone.

“Nothing.”

“Come on. I mean look at your eyebrows!”

Okay. Tobio is thinking a lot of things. Specifically Atsumu’s red lips which he realizes now that the street lights illuminate them somehow — the lipstick he is wearing is brighter than he first saw it a while ago. Bright red and shiny on Atsumu’s lips.

He is thinking of Atsumu kissing him senseless, leaving him a trail of sticky red marks on his body.

When they stop on a red light Atsumu reaches for his left hand resting on the stick shift and places on his own thigh. Tobio looks at him with alarm, his hand now is much more heavier than before.

“There you go.” Atsumu says with mirth. Heat starts to rush in every part of his body. It’s not that it’s the first time to touch Atsumu like this but now, his thighs are exposed, the stockings almost velvety in his touch. He gives Atsumu’s thigh a gentle squeeze before he let’s go and switches gear.

They stumble inside Tobio’s apartment, lips crushing and teeth knocking together as they find their way into the leaving room.

Tobio lands on the couch taking Atsumu with him never losing contact. He licks Atsumu’s lips one more time to feel how easily his tongue glides. It was only yesterday when Atsumu was fucking him mercilessly against the wall and now here he is on his lap. Atsumu moans into the kiss when Tobio cups his ass, squeezing it hard.

“Want you to suck me.” He breathes and Atsumu obliges, Tobio tugs at his lips one last time as the older man goes down on him.

Atsumu’s jacket was discarded long time ago, now only in that tight sleeveless dress and stockings.

“Here I’ll dot it,” Atsumu is visibly having a hard time unbuckling Tobio’s belt with his shaking fingers. Tobio unbuckles himself and removes his shirt along. Atsumu gives him open mouthed kisses, he sighs and throws his head back.

When Atsumu licks the tip of his cock, he can’t help but to grab Atsumu’s hair and thrusts his hips forward . Atsumu’s warm and wet mouth too familiar.

Tobio watches Atsumu take him whole in his mouth, watches as his head bobs up and down on his cock, watches his cheeks hollow. His breath are stuttering, his chest heavy with pleasure, and his mouth is moaning Atsumu’s name in the dark.

Atsumu gags, he must have thrusted too hard. He murmurs and apology, meeting Atsumu’s watery eyes and brushes the damp hair on his forehead. Tobio can feel he is coming and Atsumu can sense it too, taking him deeper and in no time Tobio is shaking. Atsumu doesn’t let go, his hands on Tobio’s thighs as he braces himself. Tobio’s hips buck, his hold onto Atsumu’s hair is tighter as he swallows his cum.

Tobio pulls him back up on his lap, kisses him sloppily his lipstick is ruined but still looks beautiful on his spent lips. His cock brushes on the soft fabric of the stocking making it twitch into hardness again. “Ride me.” Atsumu’s eyes shine in wonder, he dives in for a kiss again filthy and wet. “Lube in my bag.” He says, breaking the kiss so Tobio can reach down on the floor and into the bag beside them.

“I’m going to fuck you in that dress.” Tobio pants and steadies Atsumu back on his lap again. “Do you want that?” Atsumu nods and gasps as he starts rocking back and forth looking for more friction.

“Lie down.” Atsumu follows and watches his boyfriend undress himself, throwing his jeans on the floor. Thank god for having a huge couch neither of them will have a hard time fitting themselves into it.

The sight ofAtsumu is enough to make him cum again, he notices the black smudge on Atsumu’s face to wipe it. “It’s eyeliner.” He says, adjusting his position on the couch.

“Oh.” Is all he can answer, he realized Atsumu needs to wash his face to remove it. He works next on Atsumu’s stocking, removing them with together with his underwear in a swift motion. He covers his fingers with lube, some of it spilling on the couch.

“Spread your legs.” He watches as Atsumu does, slowly as if he is teasing Tobio. He tugs Atsumu closer to him by his calf. He makes sure to watch Atsumu when he eases his fingers into him. His eyes fluttering close and is breathing heavily. Tobio fucks him with his fingers, slow and deep, as deep his fingers would allow. Letting Atsumu feel it, feel his fingers deep in him. He takes his time opening him up, leaning down to places kisses on his face and chest.

“Fuck — god, Tobio I want you inside me.” Tobio licks a sweat on Atsumu’s neck.

“You ready for me?” Atsumu nods, finds Tobio’s hand that steadies him and holds it tight as Tobio continuously fucks him with his fingers.

“Atsumu, say it properly.” He demands, taking out his fingers and hears Atsumu’s noise of protest.

“Tobio—”

“Say it, Atsumu-san.”

“Fuck me, please.”

Tobio let’s Atsumu climb him on his seat and sink himself onto Tobio’s cock. His hands are on Tobio’s shoulders, wincing as he lifts himself up and sinks down again. They find each other’s lips again, kissing and biting.

The apartment is filled with their moans, Tobio’s soft grunts and Atsumu’s muffled cursing. The sound of wet skin to wet skin, his hands find their way to Atsumu’s waist, grips it as hard as he can.

“You’re so good.” Tobio grunts, lifting his hips to meet Atsumu half-way making each other moan in pleasure. Making sure their bodies are close enough that Atsumu’s cock is rubbing on his stomach.

“Yeah?” Atsumu leans down to press a tender kiss on his mouth. His nails digging into Tobio’s bare shoulders as he bounces up and down. _Ah, ah, ah_ grunting when he meets Tobio’s thrusts.

“I’m close.”

“Come inside me.” Atsumu urges him, picking up a faster rhythm. He locks his legs around Tobio’s waist as he slams into him one last time.

And he does, he holds Atsumu tighter and unravels inside him.

_

The last date of the Jackals fan meet Tobio is away for a game. Atsumu, his ever thoughtful boyfriend indulges him with pictures of him in women’s clothes and lipstick enough to take half of his phone’s memory space.

_I know you have a thing for me wearing these ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.


End file.
